A Second Chance at Love
by my russet brown wolf
Summary: (new summary)Kagome and Jacob drift apart after high school, unfortunately loosing each other. Now they are both in very unpleasant marriages hoping to find what they once had with one another. All it takes is a high school reunion for them to have hope at a second chance at love PLEASE,PLEASE R&R, FIRST FANFIC NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

A Second Chance at Love

KPOV:

I swore under my breath as looked at the bruise already forming in the mirror. Yes James had hit me again, was I mad? A little, I mean really can't be though .It was my entire fault for pushing him too far when he was already angry. My internal conversation was interrupted when I felt two hands wrap around my waist from behind .It took all I had not to flinch away, because James is a ticking time bomb, you never know what will set him off. As I felt his lips graze my neck I went over the words, that were all too common, that were about to come out of his mouth.

"I didn't mean it baby. I'm so sorry. I would never intentionally hurt you."

I stayed silent. James sighed a little impatient.

"You know that right?" he said. I gave a weak nod as I felt his hands go to the area of my tummy right above the waistband of my shorts.

"You just made me so mad baby, I really didn't mean it."

I knew all he wanted was sex and not giving it to him will result in him hitting me of course.

I don't want your sympathy, because it wasn't always like this. There was a time when James was all that he said he would be but I don't know one day we were arguing and he snapped and the James I knew faded away.

I sighed as he started kissing my neck and asked if I wanted to do our special make-up. But not waiting for my response, I felt him smirk into my neck as he slipped his hand in my shorts. I had to force a moan or he'd get mad.

Sex didn't feel the same anymore because from that one argument it was literally like I was having sex with a stranger, he was no longer the man I fell in love with. There were times when I really believed he loved me or that he changed but right when it got good, he'd have a bad day at work or id piss him off…..it was a viscous cycle.

Yea, you could call me stupid for not leaving him but believe me I tried, repeatedly and after the attempts I find myself calling into work because my eyes are swollen shut. It wouldn't be so bad if my parent didn't help him. you see in my parents eyes I wasn't their little girl anymore, I was a dollar sign. No, my parent didn't sell me, that's too nice. They just wanted so badly to merge with James company that when he showed the slightest interest in me at a business dinner they practically said "marry him or you aren't our daughter"

I know right some much for daddy protecting his little girl. I snapped back to reality as James entered me .Here comes another fake orgasm.

JPOV:

I sighed as I blew out the candles and put up the dinner that I spent all day cooking since I took off work for our 2 year anniversary and my oh so lovely wife was nowhere to be found at midnight. Surprisingly when she texted me saying shed be here, I believed her but as always she didn't come through on her promises. Just as I headed to the stairway in the foyer, the door swung open to reveal my wife Kagura Black.

"Oh, baby totally forgot" she whimpered as she came to hug me smelling of alcohol and cologne that wasn't mine.

"Obviously" I said standing motionless, not hugging her back. She finally got the message that I was pissed and let go.

"The people at the office got rowdy and the boss got mad and made us stay late." She lied. I didn't say anything I just walked upstairs and heard her follow me.

When we finally got ready for bed and I laid down she tried sticking her hands down my boxers, so I gently pushed her away and said not tonight and stared out the window pretending to be sleep.

"What kind of man refuses sex? " I heard her grumble. I wanted to shout" The kind that doesn't want to get a STD from his wife that has been sleeping around on him!" but I didn't, just counted to ten in my head and took a deep breath.

It wasn't always like this, I mean yea I knew our marriage didn't have the same spark but we didn't have to screw other people. A small part of me loved her, another part said we had to end this and ANOTHER part said it was my fault…but I had to call bullshit on that part because I always treated her like a queen. I don't even know what happened to trigger this. 'Who knows 'I thought as I finally drifted off.

"Im sooo excited to see all our old classmates" Kagura chirped from the passenger seat. We were on our way to our 10 year class reunion.

"Me too" came my response as I parked the car and to show face we held hands as we walked through the door.

Kagura had long ago flocked to her friends and I was speaking to my colleague Edward Cullen when I felt it….she was here looked toward the door and locked eyes with her…..the girl that got away….the one that sole my heart and deep down I knew she still had it. In the doorway stood the one and only, Kagome higurashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: IM SOOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS IT IS ALL MY FAULT. I UNFOTUNATELY GOT UNISPIIRED FROM THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU DON'T HATE ME TOO MUCH v.v I ****AM**** BACK AND PLAN ON UPDATING WAAAAY MORE ONE AGAIN I AM SO SORRY**

**KPOV;**

Iknewin the bottom of my heart that he would be here I just never thought I would see him , I just never expected I to be so …..Quick. I was rudely shaken from my thought and day dreams of him by James discretely gripping my arm….hard.

"Would you stop looking like a fucking idiot staring off into space and introduce me to these imbeciles so I can go home? Do not make me remind you that I want to be home by 8." James whispered in my ear in a harsh tone. I sighed and didn't reply as I looked for someone to introduce the bastard to, after all it wouldn't do the business any good for the recently new co-owner, the other being my dad, to not socialize with the community he was trying to make money off of. Apparently I wasn't going fast enough due to James mumbling 'just wait until we get home and I will put that bruise you tried to cover up with make-up to shame'. Hmmm you would think someone that had so much money and wanted to keep the fact that they were in fact a monster underneath the fake smile would buy his battered wife nice make-up, not something from Walgreens. Cue the inward sigh I seriously didn't fucking deserve this, I mean yea I piss him off but still. I have no choice though, no friends that know, no family who isn't blinded by money, no job, and no way out of this hell hole called my life. I must suck it up and deal with the cards I'm dealt like everyone else….Right?

In a rush, I quickly spotted one of my colleagues, Victoria Moore, she and I weren't particularly friends or acquaintances for that matter but we had a few classes together during my high school career. I also picked her because she was fairly nice to me. Plastering on a really believable fake smile I got to work. "Victoria? That can't be you."

At the sound of her name, she acknowledged me with "kagome? O my goodness!" she said a little too enthusiastic before hugging me rather awkwardly I must say.

"It's been too long!" I replied stepping back from the weird embrace and taking her in. She still looked the same, clothes were too tight, but good still.

"It truly has, you look great!" she almost deadpanned as she pulled away. I responded in thanks and sensed that James was getting bored which isn't good because knowing my luck hell remember when he gets riled up over something else….which isn't good for my face, what can I say I'm seriously about to start running out of make-up.

I touched his arm and said with a sickening sweet voice, because this shit really was sickening, "this is my wonderful husband James."

**JPOV:**

'Beautiful. No that isn't the word, neither is stunning or gorgeous or breath-taking. There is not one word that can describe her. O God she looks the same as I remember her. So beautiful, innocent and just…..kagome. Yes, I'm aware that I sound like an idiot that doesn't know what an adjective is but right now I don't care. I stood there not breaking eye contact with her beautiful brown eyes that I could stare into for my whole life, her creamy skin that appeared to be as soft and smooth as I remember and her long, black, luminous hair that ran almost to her waist. I had to hold back and not run over there and…'

Who is that fucker whispering in her ear? Why is he so close? And most importantly, why did he have to burst our little moment? As I was about to walk over there and ask what his problem is, he 'discretely' yanked her in a different direction. At that moment a very distressed kagome turned making the light bounce off her hand and that's when I saw sparkly 14 carat diamond ring on her left ring finger. I can't say I didn't predict this or anything but to be completely honest I was shocked and so crushed inside you wouldn't believe.

Although it hurt watching her with her husband I 'conversed' with other friends and I kept an eye on them and lo and behold he whispers again in her ear. I would be jealous of the bastard but when he is whispering he looks to be saying something mean or degrading. I tried to brush the feeling off as I saw her smile at …Victoria? When did they become friends? Anyway it really was disappointing, knowing that her eyes shone the brightest when smiled, but this one didn't reach her eyes. I was pulled away from my thoughts/watching by one of my best friends, Seth Clearwater.

"Long time no see, Black" he joked as we pulled each other in for one of those man-handshakes while clapping each other on the back.

"O shut up Seth, we saw each other a couple of weeks ago." I mussed as I pulled back. Seth was one of the few friends I kept in contact with and we had met up at a sports bar for a beer or two about a month ago…To think about it we hadn't met up in a while.

Then as if reading my mind Seth chuckled," says you, you know we haven't met up in a while. What's up? Why so under the radar?"

"Just trying to make stuff work." I replied as I glanced over at Kagura chatting with friends. At least I'm trying to keep this marriage together.

"Dude just file the damn papers, you're the only one trying, and she's a slut who doesn't realize she's got a great catch" Seth said, while patting me my back.

"ugh, for the last time Seth I don't see you that way" I remarked a little louder for people close to hear and tried to keep from laughing and failing miserably as I saw Seth send me a death glare. Of course he couldn't keep it and chuckled before promising revenge, after a couple of back and forth witty remarks I got up to get us some drinks.

O goody they have snacks, 'leave it to me to get excited over food' I chuckled to myself. As I reached for the last chocolate chip cookie I bumped some ones hand with mine reaching for it too, and anyone who knows me knows ill make a scene over a cookie. Just as I'm about to tell this person to move I look up into those brown eyes I used to get lost in….and I'm doing it now. But im not the only one doing silly things because in 3…2…1….cue the blush that topped off that innocent look I was talking about earlier.

She must have snapped out of her daze because she scrambled her plate together and mumbled a quiet apology before turning to run away like a had a fucking disease or something. O no, she wasn't getting away that easy I gently grabbed her arm to spin her around, well I thought it was gentle but she didn't as she flinched when I do so. Before I could give her a chance to run again by mulling over her reaction, I blurted out my first thought. "So that's how were going to act Kags? Just ignore each other like we never met?"

**KPOV:**

How do I respond to that? Like seriously Jake that is not a good question. Why am I even over here? O yea, after I introduced Victoria to James Miller, co-owner of the all too famous higurashi/miller enterprise company, her personality was soooo friendly now. James was too as they started conversing. Whether it was him 'subtly' glancing at her skin tight clothes or her talking with her hands all of a sudden, touching his arm or putting her hand on his chest and doing that universal 'you're so funny!', it was evident that I was no longer part of the conversation. Finalizing this theory of mine my fantastic husband told me to get him some food without even looking at me waving his hand as if he were telling a pet to shoo. Needless to say I was considering hiding peanut butter under his fish, you know to trigger that fatal peanut allergy he had. Who am I kidding? He'd come back from the dead to torture me more. Which brings us back to why I'm standing trying to come up with an answer to jakes question.

"I-I didn't s-say that" came my stupid stuttering reply. Damn you nerves!

"Actions say it all, Kagome", in case you haven't noticed I'm trying not to hyperventilate at the way my name rolls off his tongue and the memories that come with it. 'He knows what he's doing' I think as a smug grin forms across his tanned face.

"I know, all too well actually"

A confused look crossed his features and before he could ask I waved the comment off. "You still haven't answered my question" he said confident I'd scurry off.

"Now, how could we do that Jake? It's impossible. How long have you been in here?"

"About 20 minutes, why?"

"Just wondering how they still have food here with the infamous black hole who we call Jacob here is all."

Chuckling he said "after all this time I see we still have jokes, huh kags?"

"Aww come on Jake it wouldn't be right if I didn't" I say smiling, thinking how much I truly miss this ….miss him. You see me and Jacob here were best friends/lovers/ ex's/partners in crime, you name it. I'd known him since fourth grade when he saw me crying over the juice box this bully had poured in my shoes and then comes along a 9 year old Jacob not only stopping me from crying but making me laugh and helping me throw the soiled shoes at the bully's head. Yep those were good times. Eventually our best friend relationship got awkward after a while and instead of throwing tiny shells from the beach at each other to throwing hormones and lingering stares. Puberty is a bitch. So coming into high school we decided we'd try this…. Whatever it was out. Surprisingly it wasn't s awkward as the books say. In fact it was nice, very nice. We were each other's first everything, and I mean everything. Had our whole lives planned out ahead of us after graduation came…..sadly our plan failed, terribly might I add.

**JPOV:**

God, I missed her and I didn't realize how much until I came face to face with her. She hadn't changed really, still the Kagome I remembered, my Kagome. It sucks so badly how we ended in both relationships. No best friend, no more girlfriend…all gone. Why, you ask? I bet I could write you a new bible on all the reasons. First her parents were snotty stuck up rat faces that looked down their noses at anyone making less than a salary of about 100,000 a year….if they could only see me now….anyway I won't into that now, but I truly think that the main reason is that we were too young to realize what we had. As stupid or cliché as it sound, it wasn't our time…..now however….what am I thinking? She's probably in love with her hubby and here I am trying to save a doomed marriage. Gah, I'm so pathetic.

I snapped out of my daze when I noticed her stare lingering on my left hand. Shit she's looking at my ring!

"I believe a congratulations is in order."

Cocking an eyebrow I retorted "as for you too" I gestured toward hers. How many times had we talked about those rings on each other's fingers, but for each other.

"I'm happy for you" I lied as I held my arms out for a hug. As she stepped into my arms I could have sworn I heard something along the lines of 'if you only knew'.

**KPOV:**

Yep, he still worked out. Jacob cut his hair and oddly I liked him, considering when we were together I never let him cut it, but it suits him better. I liked the crop look. I was in a little piece of heaven because he wasn't wearing cologne he never needed it, he has the perfect smell. A little woodsy, a little man, and just….Jacob. And of course even if I was in heels he could eat a bowl of cereal off my head. It always made me giggle because Jake is the perfect oxymoron. Giant but gentle…..with me anyways. I sighed as I pulled away, before anyone suspected anything or worse James saw.

"We really need to talk" he breathed.

Before I could respond a girl I think I recognized skipped her way over to his side. Hmmm, was it Kate...kagree?

"O hey kagura" Jake deadpanned, bringing me out of my guessing game. I knew that it was his wife before he introduced us by her disgusting pet names. Jacobi nobi this or kaguras poo poo that. Ugh! It was clear she was trying to take him away from me. That's real mature….NOT.

-Ascal-

Needless to say we parted ways for the night and I was doing well until James and I walked through the front door. I couldn't even get the phrase 'that was actually fun' before I felt a hand across my face with so much force it knocked me to the floor. And let me tell you it stung like a mother fucker, it was on top of my bruise from last night. Next thing I know, he's yelling at me so loud and no matter what I do I can't drown it out, or the other physical blows he was taking to my body. I just did what I usually do when it's a big one, curl up in fetal position crying until it's over.

Looking in the mirror I held back my sobs as I cleaned myself up, this one was really bad and I mean BAD. I bled more than usual too, but it's not like I was allowed out of the house on a regular. I was a prisoner in my own home.

The buzzing phone on the counter top scared me. Picking it up, I read the message from the foreign number, saying 'hope you made it in safe, I got your number from emily-jake'. I replied 'no I didn't, please come save me' then regretfully deleted it and said 'thank you Jake, and yes we did. Do you still want to talk?'

We texted for another good ten minutes making arrangements and what not and I made sure that James would be at work. After couple more texts we bid each other good night and deleted everything, after all 'I have to be on my best behavior' I thought sarcastically as I got in bed with the sadistic bastard.

**REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REVIEW PLEASE….COME ON YOU WANNA…..THAT BUTTON RIGHT THERE IS CALLING YOUR NAME! SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES! WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO THOSE THAT REVIEWED! AND FOR THE TIPS! I TOLD YOU I'D UPDATE, HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO LIKE IT!**

**KPOV:**

I checked myself in the mirror once more, making sure everything was right. Surprisingly, my bruises were yellowing after only five days, yea you could still see them but it wasn't anything my cheap concealer couldn't fix….thanks honey. Yea, not. 'I hope I'm not overdressed' I thought to myself as I slid into my four door 2012 mustang GT. I really fucking loved this car, it's one of things I made sure I was gonna have if I was a human punching bag. Anyways I was on my way to a nearby Starbucks's to meet Jake so we could talk more since we saw each other at the reunion. A grin made its way onto my face as I pulled up next to an all too familiar black Suzuki motorcycle. After all this time, he still has it. The thought made me chuckle as I ran my hand along it as I passed it. I shook my head at the numerous memories as I opened the door to the overpriced coffee shop. I tried to sneak up when I saw him, he was looking down playing with the cardboard cup holder, but as I approached, I knew he knew I was here. The trademark Jacob smile broke out across his face when he looked at me, and believe me when I say, if this guy had his face on a couple billboards, he'd make crest a lot of money. We ended up sitting and smiling at each other for about five minutes before anyone of us said anything, it actually took a waiter, shippo as his name tag said, to ask us what we wanted. You could tell he was a kid he had the little baby face going for him, yea that would be a heart breaker. After ordering, there was more smiling and starring…what are you supposed to say after finding your best friend again?

**JPOV:**

God….did I say she was beautiful? I probably have, o well I'll say it till I'm blue in the face cause it's true. After the star-a-thon, I finally decide to say something.

"Hey"

Raising an eyebrow, she said "hey yourself" causing me to laugh. There was so much to say but so little time, so while I'm overthinking what to say, she asks "what's up with you?"

Before I think of a normal response, I blurt out "I'm thinking of divorcing my wife." Anyone else would've been taken off guard but she just replied "you don't love her." She was probably prompted with my confused expression, because she explained.

"I see it, the way you look at her…it's not…." She trailed off and if I'm willing to bet she mumbled 'the way you used to look at me'. As soon as I was going to question it she switched it up and asked me why.

"It was more of a settling for less thing anyway, and she's soooo not the person I thought she was. Kagura had too many…'friends', if you know what I mean."

She nodded in understandment then said something only would "dump the bitch, she doesn't deserve you"

**KPOV:**

We discussed his move into his new apartment. He said he was going apartment hunting next week. "You, should come help me."

"Of course." I say without thinking. O, trust me the risk is worth seeing him again. You know that feeling you get when you see an ex after a long time?...The one where you kinda want to get back together with them? Well yea, I have that times a billion well because it's Jake.

I would like to think he felt the same way because we were in constant contact over the next couple days, a little flirting and talking. I'm not being cocky cause if he just wanted a friend to apartment hunt with he would've just sent the details and that's it, right? Oh, as for my 'husband', I was being a 'good girl'. So needless to say, I was unscathed and ready for seeing Jake the next day.

When I walked out of the house I was feeling pretty cute since I was dressed in my fav pair of skinny jeans paired with a blouse that was off the shoulder at the top and hugged my torso the right way at the bottom. The outfit was complete my fav heeled leather boots that came about half calf on my legs.

When I arrived at the first apartment, I was completely shocked. This wasn't an apartment, it was a freakin house! Being Jake, of course he laughed at my expression.

"Jake you said apartment "I said.

"Sweetheart, it is an apartment." He chuckled back.

You know that feeling you get when your crush finally talks to you? Yea, that's how I felt when he called me sweetheart. The butterflies that were currently going crazy in my tummy were also the fault of our song playing over the intercom in the lobby we were standing in while we were waiting for the realtor.

Cue the blush as he start softly singing the first verse to me

," Do you remember girl

I was the one who gave you your first kiss

Cause I remember girl

I was the one who said put your lips like this

Even before all the fame and

People screaming your name

Girl I was there when you were my baby"

"What's the grin for higurashi?" he questioned as he took enough steps toward me to be right in front of me. It may just be my overactive imagination but I think I sensed a predatory look in his eyes.

I softly sang it right back to him,

"Yes I remember boy

Cause after we kissed

I could only think about your lips

Yes I remember boy

The moment I knew you were the one

I could spend my life with

Even before all the fame

And people screaming your name

I was there and you were my baby"

Me, being my smart-ass self, with a smirk I reply," wouldn't you like to know black?"

Matching my smirk," actually I would…" he trailed off as he placed his hand on my hip and pulled me closer. Oh yes, kagome is enjoying this. I'm sorry I'm speaking in third person, but that's what happens when I get excited. Anyway I'm totally freaking out right now because his face is leaning toward mine! OMG! It isn't until I feel his lips touch mine that I realize that I was leaning too.

**JPOV:**

Home. That's what I was feeling right now. I mean at first I couldn't believe I actually did that and was starting to regret it a little until I felt her give in to the kiss. Her lips are just like I remember them, soft as cotton with a taste I can only describe as Kagome. My damn permanent teenage hormones decided to rear their ugly head and I pulled her even close wanting, no needing to feel up against me, not that she had complained judging from the moan she released when I did. It was almost too much to handle, like a sensory overload. I groaned as I felt her tug at my hair and in turn that made me grip her hips even tighter which I was certain she liked until she made this sound between a yelp and a scream.

I pulled back and looked at her puzzled." What was that? Did I hurt you?"

"N-NO!" She stammered out too quickly.

Narrowing my eyes I, ignoring her protest, I lifted her shirt up enough to see her hip. There were bruises on her hips that traveled over the rest of her torso and disappeared under her shirt.

"Jacob before you get mad, I can explain how th-"She tried to explain but my mind kept flashing back to the way that asshole handled her at the reunion. My mind immediately jumped to conclusions.

"That stupid piece of shit did this to you didn't he?" I growled out between my teeth. She didn't respond just stared at me in disbelief. "I'm going to kill him" I seethed releasing her and searching for the nearest exit.

"Jacob! No! You can't!"

"Watch me!"

Next thing I know she plated herself in front of me and I was looking into those beautiful brown doe eyes I've always been in love with. "Can I at least talk to you about it first?"

"Five minutes. That's all you get and I'm starting at three."

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG AND IM SORRY IT'S LIKE A CLIFFY BUT I COULDN'T HOLD OFF POSTING ANYLONGER. AND MY NEXT UPDATE SHOULD BE SOONER! ENJOY AND KEEP UP THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWING PLEASE! **


End file.
